The New Foe
by Death2Sasuke
Summary: A new enemy has arisen, and he is more powerful than anyone the Xiaolin have ever faced. What could this mean? Why is master fung so distressed by this? Read on and find out. I don't own Xiaolin Showdown.
1. Chapter 1

The New Foe

Chapter One: A Horrid New Foe

Okay guys, how ya doing? I'd like to clarify these few things before we begin k? In this story the xiaolin apprentices are 18, as works, Spicer is 19, Catnappe 21, Julian 21, Wuya is you know like 10000000. The Xiaolin apprentices have honed their skills, leaving Spicer with very few Wu. Our story begins with Jack Spicer enjoying a vacation weekend in Miami.

"Jack…I understand that you're enjoying your vacation but on your vacation…HOW DO YOU EXPECT TO GET ANY SHEN GONG WU?"

"Chill out Wuya, I'll get on it just as soon as I come up with a plan."  
"Oh yes, you're thinking real hard, I suppose punch and looking at girls helps you concentrate. Well, as long as we're here we might as well seek some more help."

"What do you mean by more?"

"I called in Catnappe for assistance, she'll be at the lab tonight.

"We don't need help, just my bots. I'm getting hungry, you want to hit that restaurant over there?"

"I don't eat you idiot!"

"Yea well I'm hungry, and we're going in there, my vacation lasts 1 more day, so just enjoy it!"

(The Restaurant…)

"Uh yes, um I'll have the…"

BOOM SMASH

As Jack was ordering a waiter smashed through 3 tables, 4 carts, and a kitchen door before finally landing against a stove. It was a tall man, with a knife, in all black, black hair spiked backward, glowing red eyes, with a blank, black mask that covered all but his eyes, and a jet black cape, tall and lanky, probably about 21, it was one seriously messed up looking dude that had knocked out that waiter.

"Anybody else want to try and deny me food?" He spoke in a frightening echoing voice.

"Freeze! Security!"

"Up yours, shouldn't you be off investigating where that last donut went?"

"Okay buddy, you just made your last mistake."

Boom

The shot ripped right towards the guy's head, knocking him straight to the ground. Jack did the girly scream. But something seriously messed up happened right there and then. The man got up, there was no wound, and he laughed. He unsheathed his knife.

"Guess it's true what they say officer, guns don't kill people…" Before the cop could react, the man was upon him holding the knife to him.

"…wanna find out if knives do?"

"L-listen buddy I don't want any trouble, just leave peacefully…"

"Don't want trouble? That's a laugh. You just shot me in the face!"

"I-it must have missed, there's no way you could've survived that…"

"Hm, well let's put the facts together, you aimed at my head, you were five feet away, and the shot knocked me down. I'd say it hit." Unwilling for anymore talk the man pulled the knife from the cop's belly and walked out of the restaurant.

"Wuya why's that look…oh no, no, no, no…"

"Yes, yes, yes, we could not hope for a better weapon of evil."

"B-but he almost killed a guy…"

"He also took a bullet to the head and got up. We need him." Not wanting to hear Jack's sissy whimpering any longer, Wuya flew out to greet our new villain.

"Sir, uh sir…"

"What do you want you hovering hag?"

"Why you…ugh never mind, my name is Wuya, have you ever heard of the Shen Gong Wu?"

"Nope."  
"They're items of great power, and your…unique ability would be quite helpful in finding them…"

"What's in it for me?"

"Help me find them and I can guarantee no one will dare ever bother you again."

"Deal."

"What is your name?"

"It's Julian." (Crazy as it sounds, it's actually quite evil isn't it?"

"Wuya tell me you didn't…you did."

"Jack, Julian, Julian, Jack." Wuya smiled evilly.

(One moderately cramped jet ride later…)

"Heh, some lab, couldn't survive an attack from me."

"Hey shut up it could to!"

"So Julian, is there any other unique power you'd like to share with us."

"Yea why not? I have a few…energy crater, skull blaster, energy wave, a duplication power, and my personal favorite, soul strike. Hhhhhyyyyaaaaaa!" Julian took a fighting stance and put his arms to his chest then ripped them away. A massive black beam erupted from the earth shooting straight up and relatively destroying about 1/3 of Jack's lab.

"YOU TRASHED MY LAB!"

"I did warn you."

"Impressive. Let's see that skull thing now." Julian once more took his stance this time moving his arms back and forth at massive speeds, around 7 glowing skulls pulled from his arms and began to chase Jack around the room.

"Make them go away!" Julian launched both arms forward and shot a huge bolt of energy destroying the next third of Jack's lab. Vsss He duplicated himself. Finally two words could be heard as his body began to glow.

"Soul Strike!" He ripped forward in a super powerful punch destroying what little was left of Jack's lab.

"I like these powers, I think it's time you met the Xiaolin apprentices."

"Um, hello, still being chased by horrid heads!" Julian brought his arms together and the flaming fellows disappeared.

"Aw man, it'll take me weeks to rebuild all this."

"Silence! A new Shen Gong Wu has activated…The Magnifier Scope…it can make any projectile weapon larger and more powerful…a perfect Wu for Julian."

"So how exactly do we find this thing?"

"That's easy, you follow me, and it seems this one's on the island of Maui…"

"Alright another vacation!"

"Let's just go."

(One more moderately cramped jet ride later…Wherein Wuya explained the points of Xiaolin Showdowns)

"So which way is this thing?"

"I'd say about 500 feet eastward."

(Meanwhile…)

"It should be inside that tree there."

"So, how is it that grand master Dashi got it in there Dojo?"

"Simple, it had a little hole in it back in the day, he sticks the magnifier scope in there and bam, perfect Shen Gong Wu hiding place."

"Alright so how do we get to this, that tree looks tougher than a rock in a metal box."

"Well, if memory serves, trees don't just grow out of holes in their side. In fact that hole got bigger! There it is!" Dojo flew through a now massive knothole in the side of the tree.

(Inside the tree…)

"There it is, as Kimiko would say Piece of Pie!"

"That's piece of cake Omi."

"Either way there it is!" Omi pointed to what looked like a glowing telescope on the top of the chamber.

"Allow me partner." Clay used his lasso to achieve their goal. Unfortunately as soon as it reached his hand this was heard.

"Shard of Lightning!" As the shard wore off everyone was surprised to see not Jack Spicer, but Julian grabbing the Magnifier Scope.

"Um I don't know you but, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! The game is King of the Hill; first one out of the tree is the loser, my third arm sash against your shard of lightning.

"I accept." The tree didn't really change much aside from more holes appearing in the sides.

"GONG YE TAM PAI!"

Vsss Vsss Vsss 4 Julians now surrounded Clay.

"Spicer, Wuya, I recommend you step back, 4 energy craters generally have quite a punch. QUAD CRATER STRIKE!"

BBBBBOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM Clay was propelled out of the tree, which returned to normal with Julian holding the magnifier scope, the shard of lightning, and the third arm sash in his hands.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"Dojo, we have to catch Clay!"

(After catching Clay…)

"Master Fung will be most disappointed."

"Still I can't put my finger on it but, I know that mask from somewhere…Oh well, maybe Master Fung can give me some of that memory tea he makes."

(In the jet…)

"Hey Spicer hold this a sec."

"HOLY CRAP HE TOOK HIS FACE OFF!"

"He took his mask off Jack." Yes indeed he had, of course without it, he seemed a bit less horrid, the glowing eyes affect was destroyed, his eyes were blue, even the scary voice changed to a normal one. Without his horror mask, he looked just fine for a guy his age.

"Chill Spicer, I only wear the thing to keep the whole "ominous" thing going, not to mention the fact, it's a high strength armor, no issues in a fight with that. Of course, I can be killed, that's why I wear this stuff. Then again my folks warned me that even with our powers, I need the armor, boy I didn't need to be told twice. The mask is impossible to penetrate. Been in my family 1500 years."

"Mind numbing."

"Interesting, it's been around since the time of my imprisonment."

"Hey history-freaks, we're here."

(Inside the…well what's left of the lab…10:00 p.m.)

"Well I guess I better get started… surviving Jack-Bots!" About 8 robots appeared.

"Jack-Bots! Rebuild the lab!"

"Oh my little Jack, your lab looks purrfectly destroyed."

"EVIL DIVA!"

"Oh let it go."

"Ah, Katnappe good to see you again!"

"Feelings mutual Wuya. So why'd you call me?"

"Well Jack is still an incompetent idiot, so I figured we need as much help as we could get."

"…and I'm the only one you called?"

"Yes, but Julian's here so that's not a problem."

"Whose Julian? Some other poor schmuck Jack hired?"

"Julian!"

"What do you want Wuya? I was yawn sleeping and frankly…"

"Julian, this is Katnappe."

"Meow, nice to meet ya."

'Wow, total hottie.'

'Wow she's hot.'

"Meow yourself." They kept looking at each other with smiles on their faces until…

"Okay kids, get some sleep, tomorrows a new day, and perhaps a new Wu."

(The Xiaolin Temple…)

"Dojo, this is serious, if this man is who we think he is then Wuya getting to him first is well, the single largest danger the apprentices have ever faced."

"So it's true then?"

"Yes…the dragon of the shadows has risen."

Dun, dun, dun! How ya like it? Well, answer in reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

The New Foe

Chapter 2: Another Wu, Wow 2 in 2 days + a date this chapter

Hello and welcome to…chapter 2… '' Thought "" speech

"Wakey, Wakey everyone, Wuya is detecting a new Wu. Yo! Cat freak and Masko!" Julian and Katnappe walked from their respective rooms.

"Why don't you yell a bit louder, maybe if you yell loud enough, you'll wake the dead."

"Shove it Julie."

"That's Julian tiny."

"Ah, me-yawn, it's too early, what, Spicer it's 6:00 in the morning!"

"Quiet down, Wuya said there's a new Wu, something called the destroyer gem. Apparently it explodes after being thrown, like some kind of magic grenade. It's weird because it manages just to release the blast, not destroying itself."

"Okay, lemme get my mask, just give me a sec."

"I'll get my costume."

(In the, slightly larger jet, thanks to a Jack-Bot brand modification…)

Katnappe and Julian were talking in the back.

"So do you work out or something, you seem to be in…great shape."

"Well, I don't have much to do in my free time, I just train."

"How'd you get your hair to go like that?"

"When you've caused as may explosions as I have, it sticks back on its own."

"Whoa, you are not serious."

"Of course I'm not serious, its styling gel, I have an image to keep."

"That would be?"

"Scary. Now I got a question for you, is there maybe a name that I would know you by casually?"

"It's Ashley." (That's right isn't it?)

"Okay lovebirds (If I may say both Katnappe and Julian shot Jack death glares at this point) we're here and the Wu's there." Jack pointed to a cliff top where a small ruby looking gem could be seen. They landed and got out of the jet. Katnappe extended her claws, and Julian put on his mask, for what they saw in front of them.

"Jack Spicer."

"Katnappe." The Xiaolin apprentices looked at Julian.

"It's Julian."

"Julian."

"Ya know what, you just ruined the moment Clay."

"Sorry Rai, but this dudes my arch-enemy, seeing as he launched me out of a 200 foot tree."

"Good point."

"So Raimundo, Clay and…"

"The other two are Omi and Kimiko."

"Right, anyway can we just get to the fighting already?"

"At's fine by me spooky."

"Okay, Kimiko, you take care of Katnappe, Raimundo take this Julian character…"

"What, why him?"

"You were defeated once, don't worry, you'll get your chance. For now, defeat Spicer, I will assist you by destroying his robots." With that everyone fought, keeping to Omi's plan…(even our friends the Heylin stuck to the ones he had said.)…and of course as can be expected all were fairly even, Julian's attack had caught the apprentices off guard, but now they were prepared.

"You know I hate to tell you this, but you seem to be running out of energy."

"Bite me mask boy, there's no way I'm losing to you. Sword of the Storm, WIND!"

"Whoa, WHOA!" Julian was blown off his feet, just managing to grab onto a ledge a few feet down.

"Help!"

"Julian!" Katnappe forgot about her fight with Kimiko and ran to the edge.

"Julian, grab my hand!" Julian did as he was told, and Catnappe managed to pull him up from over the cliff. Unfortunately the Xiaolin apprentices had already taken the gem and left.

"Thanks Ashley, you saved my life, how can I ever repay you?"

"A nice dinner would be good."

"Consider it done, I'll reserve a spot at the nicest place in town. You know what Ashley?"

"What?"

"I want that sword."

"Fools! You lost the destroyer gem!"

"What! Yell at Jack, we were incapacitated!"

"He was you weren't!"

"What? Wuya, um she just saved your quote "Ultimate Evil Weapon"."

"Shut up Jack!"

"Ah, either way hover-hag we lost it and we'll have to wait for the next one. Plus, I don't know about you, but I prefer life to Wu. Hey Jack you got a cell on you?"

"Yeah why?"

"Can I make a quick call?"

"Sure." Jack tossed Julian a cell-phone.

"Hello? I'd like to make a reservation for two for 8:00. Okay. Good. You too. Bye. click Okay Ashley, all set. Here's your cell munchkin."

"Munchkin?"

"That's for waking me up at 6 a.m. and calling me Masko. Plus you're kind of, short."

"Where we going?"

"The Romagna (it's a town in Italy), hope you like Italian."

"What, do you guys have a date or something?"

"In a nutshell whiner, yes. I saved his life, and he owes me a nice dinner."

'Hell, I'm not complaining about going out with her either.'

"I suppose this place is a formal dress restaurant huh?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

(Back at…Jack's lab…house…whatever.) (7:40 p.m.)

"What'd you think Julian?"

"You look…wow."

Katnappe had lost the costume and was in a very…attractive red dress, sliced open at the left side up to the knee. Her hair was down, and she was wearing diamond earrings, she looked beautiful to say the least. Julian was in a black suit, his hair in better condition than usual, but still spiked back.

"You clean up pretty good yourself."

"Katnappe why were you in the bathroom for…"(In a nutshell jaw hits floor.)

"Come on, let's go before he recovers, should we drive."

"Eh, it's not far we could walk."

"Alright."

(The Romagna…) (Candlelit window set on second floor, with view of a beach.)

"Hello Sir and Madame, may I take your orders?"

"Um, yes, I'll have the Tortellini Alfredo." (I love that stuff…)

"And I'll have the Zuppa De Pesce." (Fish Soup…one-track mind huh?)

"And To drink?"

"Is '74 white wine alright Ashley?"

"Yes that'd be good." (They are both 21! Okay I won't interrupt no more.)

"Excellent choice sir." The waiter walked away mumbling something about quitting his job, whilst Julian and Ashley began to converse.

"Beautiful view."

"Y-Yeah."

"Um, so how'd you get into "evil" anyway?"

"W-Well back when I was younger, you see, my parents died when I was young, a plane crash, I grew up on the streets, stealing, but only what I needed. The stray cats were the ones that raised me, and Katnappe was born."

"On the streets huh? Looks like you had my upbringing, my parents died in a car accident when I was young. Of course with me, there was no one but myself to raise me. I too stole what I needed, and I grew to hate humanity. Well most of it anyway. You're different somehow, I can be around you and not hate you, Spicer I cannot stand."

"That makes two of us." They both started laughing.

"You know Spicer isn't exactly much of a fighter, check this out, when I was 16 Wuya called me, a chameleon-bot, and a ninja called Tubbymaru when 4 Wu activated at once, we all ended up in Xiaolin Showdowns, and Jack was the only one that lost!"

"Hahaha, classic, I don't doubt that for a second."

"Your champagne."

"Thank you." After drinking a few glasses, they began conversing more.

"So why is it you gave up a Wu to save me?"

"We-Well I thought that if I let you, um, I uh, I…"

"You have feelings for me don't you? That's good…" Julian leaned forward and kissed her deeply and passionately.

"Because I have feelings for you too."

"W-Well if I told you that I didn't love you, I'd be lying."

"I love you more."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do." The rest of the dinner went quite well, both Ashley and Julian conversing through most of it. The most interesting event though, happened on the walk home.

"Give me all your money!" A thug had stopped Ashley and Julian on the side of the road, and was threatening them with a knife.

"Ashley, this guy's armed, step back."

"But I'd prefer if we'd both…"

"I don't care, I'm not letting you risk your life, and that's that."

'Wow, he really does care about me.'

"A-Alright."

"You're not getting our money buddy, so just slink back under the rock you crawled out from."

"Why, why you stupid dick head. I'll slit you up the middle! But first I'm gonna kill your girlfriend." The man charged at Ashley.

"No!" Julian stepped in front of her and when the man got close, he grabbed his wrists.

SNAP! The man ran away screaming bloody murder.

"W-What did you do?"

"I broke both his wrists. Come on…" He grabbed her hand. "Let's go home."

(Back at the house…)

"Here's your room."

"Um, J-Julian, I'm still a little freaked out from the attack and I was w-wondering if I could um, spend the n-night, with you?"

"Well it'd be rude if I said no to a damsel in distress." And with that they set off to Julian's bedroom.

Good right? Not good? Answer please in reviews. (And for all you guys that were hoping, no I will not go into the night's details) Anyway, the review button is right there. See ya in a bit!


	3. Chapter 3

The New Foe

Chapter 3: A Trip to the Temple

Okay, I realize the Chapter name is weird, but my friends, you're gonna like this chapter, both action-packed and quite comedic. Also I should've mentioned that all the Xiaolin apprentices' looks were about the same, except Omi who's taken on a sort of "Grand Master Dashi" look.

"Okay wake up idiots! Come on Julian, Katnappe get up! We have some errands to run!"

"Ugh, what do you want Spicer? It's four in the fuckin morning…and keep your voice down or you'll wake Ashley."

"Cat girl is coming with us too. You knock on her door, she won't claw your face off."

Yawn

"Julian, w-what's going on?"

"What the…oh don't tell me you guys…"

"What?"

"Um, slept with each other?" Katnappe started to chuckle.

"If he doesn't want to know, I'm fine not telling him."

"That's gross you guys, come on, we're going temple robbing."

"Wow, your idiocy knows no bounds, now we're desecrating temples…and what's gross about two people who love each other sleeping together?"

"Um, well for one it's you two."

"Still, temple desecration?"

"Julian I think he means the Xiaolin Temple."

"Right, sorry didn't get enough sleep. Don't think either of us did."

"Ew. I did not want to know that."

"Ah Jack, I see you got everyone up."

"Guess what Wuya? The two idiots are sleeping with each other."

"So?"

"So? So? Two people are sleeping together, Katnappe and Julian? You don't find this gross?"

"No, but I do find you annoying, come on let's go."

(Xiaolin Temple) (4:30 A.M.) (All speech in whispers…)

"And here we are, the Wu vault of the Xiaolin temple."

"Hm, no locks wow, too easy, not even a small one. Let's get this over with, I want to go back to bed."

"Meow, me too."

"Let's just get the Wu, then you can go back to bed guys." They then raided the vault, unfortunately they did not have enough room for all of them and so they left these… the sapphire dragon, the mantis flip coin, the sun-chi lantern, the two ton tunic, the changing chopsticks, and the reversing mirror.

(After returning to the lab…)

"Wonderful! So many Wu! Jack, I will never doubt you again."

"Hm, well at least I have this awesome sword."

"Hey, Julian, thought you said you were going back to bed."

"Eh, since I was little, whenever someone wakes me up I can't really get back to sleep, you have any tea?"

"No."

"Coffee?"

"Got plenty of that, in fact I started a pot last night, help yourself."

"Aye, I suppose coffee does sound good. Would you pour me a glass Julian?"

"No problem Ashley, you want some Spicer?"

"Sure." Julian got his coffee and everyone else's.

"Now if you guys will excuse me, I need to work on my bike."

"What? What'd you mean Julian?"

"Huh, oh I've been building a motorcycle since I got here, I'm almost done."

"How does a guy like you build a motorcycle…and for that matter, this fast?"

"I have a talent what can I say, check this out." He pulled a curtain off motorcycle, unfortunately with no wheels or chasse, actually looking in good shape.

"I've been building it out of spare crap I found in your lab."

"Wow, I have to admit, not looking to bad. What's that engine made of?"

"A few spare parts I tore off a broken Jack-bot. Now if you'll excuse me."

(About 5 hours later…) (Xiaolin Temple)

The apprentices were standing with sad eyes in front of the vault, with the few remaining Wu in their hands.

"This is most awful."

"Yea man, who could've done this."

"I'll give you three guesses partner."

"Jack, Julian, and Katnappe?"

"Bingo Rai, we need to figure out how to get our Wu back."

"Kimiko is indeed correct, we must not only do that, but we also must tell Master Fung."

"Tell me what?" Master Fung was standing in the door.

"Well Master Fung, it would seem, well, Jack Spicer stole most of our Wu."

"Well, nothing could've been done to help this, we will have to use our remaining ones to win them back in showdowns."

(3 more hours later) (Um, Jack's house, Heylin base, whatever you want to call it.)

"Yes alright, it's finished." Julian unveiled a two-seater bike, jet black with the occasional skull emblem along the chasse. He gave Katnappe a helmet that said "cat-girl", and put on one that said, "Screw you".

"Awesome." She hopped on the back.

"Okay, moment of truth…" Vroom

"Awesome!"

"Ready Ashley?"

"Let's go!" They drove out of Jack's house, garage, lab, I don't know, they drove off.

"This thing's awesome! I can't believe you built this thing!"

"Well, perseverance and all that shit! Check this out!" Julian pressed a button on his handlebars, and jets popped out of the bottom and back of his bike, before Katnappe could react they were soaring 200 feet in the air.

"Is this safe!"

"Yea no worries! Kicks ass doesn't it! This thing matches Spicer's jet for speed, no more cramped rides! Oh, and look behind you!" She did and realized that a casing had gone over the bike, protecting from falls.

"Nice! Can we go down now!"

"Sure…hold on tight!" With that they went, still hovering 6 feet above the ground, right back into Jack's lab. They took off their helmets.

"I also stuck on a laser cannon, plus this baby launches micro-missiles from the sides of the wheels if I press that." Said he, pointing to a button on the side.

"I just kick it."

"A Shen Gong Wu! A Shen Gong Wu has activated! It's the Summoning Scroll! It allows you to summon a spirit to fight for you!"

"Ashley, put your helmet back on. Let's go Spicer!"

"Wait helmet? You guys aren't taking the jet? According to my Wu radar, this is overseas, you can't take your bike."

"Oh yes we can."

"How!"

"You'll see."

(Mid-Air, the Jet…)

"What the…that thing flies too? I didn't give Julian enough credit."

(After landing…Rocky Mountains…)

"So you made that thing fly too?"

"Oh yeah, great rush flying it."

"Awww, man this dude just gets better and better, now he's got a flying cycle. I have to get one of those."

"Calm yourself Raimundo, we must find the scroll before they do."

"Fat chance baldy! Jack-bots, attack!"

"Come on now's our chance!" The Heylin warriors fanned out as, the Xiaolin warriors battled the bots. Katnappe was gifted with luck, and found the scroll in the leaves of a tree.

"Here it is, come on let's get out of here!"

"Not so fast!" Kimiko had grabbed hold of the scroll as well.

"Katnappe, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! My mantis flip-coin against your third arm sash! The game is capture the Wu, the first one to grab the scroll wins. If you fall you lose."

"I accept." The scroll was sent across the mountains to a tree much further away, while the ground split into small chunks of land.

GONG YE TAM PAI!

"Mantis flip-coin!" Kimiko flipped through the air to the next pads, whilst Katnappe just jumped. Kimiko was gaining distance.

"Third arm sash!" The sash's magic arm lashed out, grabbing Kimiko's leg, causing her to fall.

"Ha! Beat that bitch!"

"Gladly. Mantis flip-coin!" Kimiko flipped through the air, aimed a kick, and knocked Katnappe off the platform, the showdown was over, and Kimiko reappeared on normal land, with the third arm sash, mantis flip-coin, and summoning scroll in her hands.

"Alright Kimiko!"

"Yea not bad Kim!"

"Most excellent!"

"You fool, you lost the scroll!"

"Hey chill Wuya! Leave her alone."

"Shut it lover boy! She lost two Wu!"

"Ah let's just go home." As they got back, Julian said he wasn't tired and stayed up working on his bike. Eventually he joined Katnappe in bed.

(Jack's Abode, 3:00)

Katnappe awoke to find Julian no longer next to her.

"Julian?" She walked outside to find him; he was standing next to his bike, with a sack full of something.

"Julian, what's all this?"

"I'm leaving Ashley, I can't take that bitchy hag anymore."

"Well then I'm coming with you, what's in the bag?"

"All the Shen Gong Wu, in fact I've rigged Jack's Wu detector to my bike. Come on, let's go."

"All of the Wu?"

"Well, I left the Monkey Staff. Here's your helmet." After their little talk, they boarded the bike, and headed into the unknown.

Okay how's that for a third chapter? Like it? Hate it? Well leave me a review.


End file.
